Sarah's magic dance
by cicozu
Summary: a depressed Sarah, a fitting song, dancing goblins and a singing goblin king, mix all and see what happen


It's my first story based on an idea I had watching Magic dance. English isn't my native language, I tried to correct the grammar and spelling but if you see anything I might have forgot feel free to signal them to me. Anyway enjoy.

I don't own the movie "Labyrinth" or the related song, Lucas, Froud, Henson; Connelly and Bowie own them.

Rain has just stopped pouring when Sarah gets out of her work sighting. The few past day have been a handful, her boyfriend had kindly informed her that he was cheating on her with her best friend because "It doesn't seem fair to keep lying to you". And, yes she has noted the irony of the phrasing.

Her ex-best friend had somehow managed to convince her friends that Sarah was the one trying to ruin her couple and, to add to these perfects days, she just can't go to her old home to get some comfort because it have been declared war zone after her father had a violent fight with Karen's mother (a woman probably competing to be crowned evil witch of the year) who was staying there for the summer.

After meeting the woman, Sarah had wondered how Karen has grown to be such a normal decent woman after spending so many time bathed in the evil literally pouring out of the woman. Toby had cried nonstop for three hours and she swears she had seen her father saying a quick prayer before entering the room.

Walking against a cold wind she hurried to her apartment, she had grown over the 10 years that have followed her magical rescue mission, her features were less childish, she was taller and has nicely blossomed into a woman. She has kept contact with her friend from the labyrinth and was trying to find some time for them every week balancing them with her now nonexistent social life.

Once she had arrived she quickly closed the door behind her feeling her cheeks unfreeze. Her bag fell loudly at her feet and her coat was thrown on the armchair. Trying to cheer up her mood she made herself hot cocoa with extra whipped cream before slouching into her couch and let the chocolate goodness erasing the last days from her mind.

Staring at the empty mug on the coffee table she seemed to suddenly take the measure of her loneliness. Pulling her legs to her chest she hug them and close her eyes, her head resting against her knees, thinking of how the goblin never seem sad or depressed, living in their happy chaos.

"Lucky them"

On the other side of the window a barn owl fly off from the window sill.

.

.

.

.

"You remind me off the babe"

"Huh what babe?" Sarah's head snapped up to find herself face to face with a tiny smiling goblin starring at her.

"The babe with the power" he said

"Wh-what power?"

"The power of voodoo" Sarah was starting to be very confused when another goblin appeared in the room screaming "Who do?" to which the first goblin answered "you do"

"You do what?"

"REMIND ME OF THE BABE" dozens of goblin had filled the room while shouting the last sentence before bursting into laugh.

Wondering what was happening Sarah was about to ask a goblin when music started to fill the room and a few second later…

"_I saw my baby,_

_Crying hard as babe could cry_

_What could I do?"_

The goblin king have appeared at the other side of the room, wearing tight gray pants with a poet shirt and a leather jacket complete with knee length black boots, singing and dancing leaving Sarah completely flabbergasted.

"_My baby's love had gone_

_And left my baby bluuuuuuue_

_Nobody knew:"_

A chorus of goblin then sang with their king

"_What kind of magic spell to use?_"

One proposed slime and snails another puppy dog tails, Sarah immediately regretted her hot cocoa and made a silent prayer that it was just a song.

"Thunder and lightning"

Jareth then turn pointing her "_and baby said_"

Dance, magic dance

_Dance, magic dance_

Dance, magic dance

_Dance, magic dance_

Put that baby spell on me

While singing Jareth had managed to get close enough to take her hand, inviting her to dance with the rest of the party. Too confused to refuse she started spinning around and dancing with the goblin king.

Jump, magic jump

_Jump, magic jump_

Jump, magic jump

_Jump, magic jump_

Sarah jumped with glee laughing at the crazy sight in front of her.

Put that magic jump on me

Slap that baby, make him free!

While the goblin king continued the song dancing, occasionally kicking a goblin sending him flying, Sarah let herself enjoy the dance with the goblins her problems forgotten. She danced, sometime with Jareth, sometime with a goblin, spinning, jumping, and laughing at the craziness of the situation.

Put that magic jump on me

Slap that baby, make him free!

The song ended, and in the blink of an eye, every goblin disappeared leaving her and the goblin king alone. She fell back on the couch, laughing, Jareth following her lead. When she calmed herself she turned to face Jareth, smiling.

"Thank you, I needed this"

"Don't mention it precious, for once it was nice to leave-up to your expectations"

"You have bothered yourself with this just to please me?"

"It wasn't that much work, beside I already sang this one to Toby in the labyrinth, I don't usually re-use old songs but, this one was quite fitting I must say. Besides it seemed a nice way to get back in touch."

"True…so …what about the words ? Power over me?"

"It just means I can't use my power on you, your living room doesn't seem to care though"

"Well I don't either… what about now?"

"That depends on your expectations, what do you want Sarah?"

"I don't know… a friend I guess, someone to talk to, who can cheer me up"

"Well I certainly don't mind talking to you but may I interest you in a more … rewarding activity?"

"Such has?"

"Planning a goblin prank offensive on a certain acquaintance seems a fine way to spend time with a friend."

A large smile appeared on Sarah's face with a mischievous light in her eyes to match the goblin king smirk, they were equals after all.

"Seems promising"

"Good, just follow me to the throne room so I can introduce you to the elites prankster of my subjects"

"Huh in the labyrinth?"

"Do you mind?"

Sarah's mind raced was that a trick? Would she be able to come home afterwards? The idea of a sweet sweet revenge was also quite appealing. What to do?

Finally she took a big breath "no, let's go"

And they disappeared in a shower of glitters.

.

.

.

An hour later, in another part of the city a scream was heard, coming from a woman with wet green hair running down the street clutching a large towel around her naked self and screaming about haunted appliances and demonic chickens. A few feet behind a man followed her, his clothes in rags and covered in what seemed to be the content of a kitchen: egg, chili, milk…. As if every ingredient of the kitchen had decided to attack a once.

And far away, in another world Sarah was rolling on the floor next to Jareth, laughing with everyone at the demise of an old foe.


End file.
